Modern communication devices are growing increasingly complex. Devices such as cell phones and laptop computers now often are equipped with cameras, microphones, and other sensors. Depending on the context of a communication (e.g. where the person using the device is located and to whom they are communicating, the date and time of day, among possible factors), it may not always be advantageous to communicate information collected by the device in its entirety, and/or unaltered.